


Coitus Interruptus

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [28]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Coitus Interruptus, Daddy Kink, Diarrhea, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food Poisoning, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation Interruptus, Mexican Food, Older Man/Younger Woman, Real Life, Sex, Sick Alan, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Hot sex with Alan Rickman is interrupted due to unforeseen diarrhea.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

"Could you move up a little?" (Y/N) breathes sensually as Alan continues to attack her slender neck with wet kisses.

She squirms under his touch causing Alan to smirk. He loves that he is the only man who can make her succumb like this.

It took some convincing, but she finally gave in and agreed to try the new restaurant that he suggested, and afterward he was able to rid her of her clothes, leaving her naked with only her scantily clad lingerie.

  
As for him, he's still fully clothed with only the top buttons of his shirt undone and shoes discarded.

"Aaah!" She moans as Alan works one finger into the front of her ruby laced thong while paying special attention to the soft spot behind her ear.

"How come... I'm the only one... undressed?" She breathes as he slowly pumps his index finger in and out of her.

"Merely a technicality, love," he whispers seductively while his warm mouth travels downward and he takes his time to lick and nib at the exposed parts of her fleshy breasts.

She grabs a fistful of his greying locks and throws her head back against the pillow, arching her back as he sucks hard on her decolletage, essentially leaving an angry red bruise.

"Oh, fuck!" Alan slips his hand harshly out of her thong causing the stretchy material to snap back against her sensitive skin.

"No!" She cries at the lack of touch.

(Y/N) sits up just in time to watch Alan sprint into the en-suite, shutting the door with a loud bang.

He unbuckles his black belt and pulls his pants down just in time to make it onto the toilet before warm liquid shoots out of his tender rear end, staining the white porcelain with brown streaks.

His stomach starts cramping - like someone is repeatedly stabbing him with a knife in the gut and he doubles over in pain. Heat starts building low in his stomach and spreads upward, creeping out of his collar that now feels too tight.

He frantically reaches for the tiny white buttons, undoing them and ripping the shirt from his now sweating body. He discards the material on the cold tiled floor and pushes it aside with his foot.

Another churning in his stomach causes yet another warm stream to squirt out of him. Perspiration starts to form on his forehead and he rocks back and forth on the white pot as his stomach clenches violently. His knuckles are turning white where they are clutching the top of his knees.

"Is everything okay?" His wife calls softly from behind the closed bathroom door.

"I think... I have the runs," he grunts and grimaces as another sharp pain shoots through him. It feels like the contents of his stomach is boiling and bubbling inside of him.

"Is it bad?" She asks sweetly.

"I'd say so, yes!" He calls sarcastically as another wave of runny liquid exists his rear.

It feels like his behind is on fire like some angry dragon is using his bum hole to breathe fire out of.

"...Well, let me know if you need anything," her muffled words make their way to his red hot ears and he can hear the tinge of hurt and disappointment in her tone.

He shouldn't have given her that snide response - she's only concerned. He shuts his eyes and drops his head with a sigh. He does need her in fact, but he's too ashamed at his state and he doesn't want her to witness _or smell_ this.

"Actually, darling... I can't seem to reach the medicine cabinet. Could you..." he knows this is asking a lot from her. "... Please come in here and get me something, _anything_ , to stop this painful experience," he pleads with her.

She cracks the door open slightly before holding her breath and stepping inside. She tries to evade looking at him as she knows he's probably embarrassed to have her see him like this.

As Alan is such a conservative Brit, that's the one unspoken rule between them: never enter the bathroom when the other one is occupying it. They never get ready together (except for the occasional steaming hot shower sex) and they've never seen each other on the toilet. They both know that they're human, with human needs and human waste, but from the very start they try to reserve the sensualness between them.

The stench is unbearable though and she can no longer hold her breath as she rummages through the medicine cabinet in search of something to ease his discomfort. She wraps her bare arm over her nose as the smell enters her nostrils causing her eyes to tear up.

It smells like rotten liquid eggs mixed with spoilt milk, with the odour of a week-old dead animal thrown in. She can't help it as she shoots him a death glare from under the open cabinet and he apologises with a lopsided smile and a shrug of his shoulder.

"Here, take this," she utters through her pinched nose and hands him an Imodium tablet and a crystal glass filled with water.

"I'm really sorry about this," he mumbles tiredly as he pops the pill into his mouth and throws the water back.

"You may want to make your way outside..." he breathes a warning and scrunches his face in pain.

"Light a candle after you're done," she says on her way out the door.

This time he holds onto the side of the basin closest to him for support as more diarrhea shoots out of him, leaving Alan lightly trembling and exhausted.

Alan is sure this was the last time. He unrolls some of the wispy toilet paper and starts wiping. After some time of still not feeling completely clean he decides to take a quick shower instead.

With legs feeling like jelly he steps out of the shower weakly and switches on the overhead extractor fan in the hopes to get rid of the steam as well as the smell. He quickly dries off and throws on a pair of boxers before grabbing the Glade air freshener and nearly emptying the whole canister.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) took her bra off and discarded it gently in the laundry bin while throwing on a soft white pajama top. She makes herself comfortable in bed and covers her body with the duvet, switching off the main light and switching on her bedside lamp.

After some time she hears the bathroom door creak open and looks up from her phone, over the rim of her glasses to a very horrible looking Alan. She can smell the musky mix of air freshener and steam trail behind him.

He looks pale and still sweaty despite the shower he just had judging from the running water she could hear through the closed door.

_Hopefully the medication will kick in soon._

"You feeling any better?" She enquires after he slowly lies down in bed with a grunt.

"No. I feel like I've been anally gangbanged by twenty men," he answers and slowly moves to pull the duvet over his shivering form.

"I told you I didn't think that the Mexican place was a good idea," she counteracts and continues to read the article on her phone.

"Well, why aren't you sick?" He asks incredulously while turning his head on the pillow towards her direction.

"Because... unlike you, I didn't eat two of the _Full House Burritos._ Firstly, it contains hot sauce and - like you, yourself witnessed now - your body doesn't respond well to hot sauce. _I_ could've told you that."

She adjusts her glasses with her middle finger and decides she won't be able to finish reading the article if Alan is in a whiney mood, so she locks her phone and plugs it into the charger on her nightstand.

"And secondly, it's called _Full Hous_ e for a reason - it has every ingredient possible in it. Of course your gut is going to protest if you shove such a mixture into it."

...

"Stop being mean. I'm in pain, can't you see," he complains and slowly rolls onto his side, facing her.

"Yes, I can see that," she rolls her eyes in a good manner. "The medication should help soon."

"Well... Can you hold me or something?" He asks expectantly with a pout while looking up at her resting form against the headboard.

"How did you go from _fuck daddy_ to _pouty_ _baby_ in less than thirty minutes?" She looks down her nose at him and scoffs with a chuckle causing Alan to click his tongue and slowly turn his back to her.

With a sigh she takes her glasses off and sets them on the bedside table, switches the lamp off, and slides down into the bed. She spoons her body behind Alan's and gently wraps an arm around his waist. She slowly rubs his stomach in circles while her other hand rubs his back. She feels his warm hand come to rest on top of hers on his stomach and she smirks.

She knows he can't stay mad at her.


End file.
